The present invention relates to a mobile terminal display technology, and more particularly to a color display method and system for a mobile terminal.
As mobile terminals (e.g., a cell phone, a tablet computer, and a wearable apparatus) are developed and widely used, people cannot live without these electronic products in their daily lives. The cell phone is everyone's standard equipment and most own several mobile terminals including the cell phone. Every mobile terminal is generally equipped with a display screen. Good outdoor visibility for the display screen is always a direction that display technology is pursuing.
Restricted to the technical ability and power consumption of the mobile terminal, current mobile terminals exhibit poor display under strong outdoor light. This is because intensity of ambient light reflected by the screen itself is too high. The reflected ambient light mixes with an image on the display screen and dilutes display color, thereby reducing color contrast. The mobile terminals, such as cell phones, are frequently used under strong outdoor light. The screen itself has a problem of mirror reflection. Currently, better designs still lead to an approximately 5% reflection. If a user is in an environment under an ambient light intensity of 100 thousand lux, the screen brightness of reflected light may reach several hundred nits. However, the brightness of the display screen is several hundred nits at most. The light coming from an image and the reflected light are mixed up. This seriously degrades color performance and contrast of the image and leads to decreasing in display quality such that it is hard for the user to clearly see the screen.
Therefore, there is a need to further develop and improve the existing skills.